This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cardiovascular disease and obesity are significant health problems in West Virginia (WV) and Kentucky (KY). WV and KY rank 44th and 47th respectively in heart disease death rates and have the two highest rates of obesity (50th and 51st respectively) among the 50 states and the District of Columbia. The primary goals of the Appalachian Cardiovascular Research Network (ACoRN) are to (1) discover the molecular, genetic and environmental causes of cardiovascular disease, (2) provide mentorship, genetic resources and modern technology to faculty conducting cardiovascular research at the lead and undergraduate institutions in WV-INBRE and (3) support community based research in WV. The ACoRN team is directed by Donald Primerano PhD and consists of project investigators, consultants and mentors with expertise in genetic mapping, statistical genetics, genotyping and cardiovascular physiology. ACoRN will oversee or guide the following research studies on cardiovascular disease and provide mentorship to undergraduate project investigators: (a) Mechanism of Action of Statins on Endothelial Cell Function (SPID #25). P.I. Robert Kreisberg, West Liberty University. Mentor: N. Santanam, Marshall University. (b) Role of USF1 in the Regulation of Cholesterol and Triglyceride Synthesis (Faculty Research Development Award) Sarah Dodson, Fairmont State University. Mentor: D. Primerano. (c) The Genetic Basis of Familial Combined Hyperlipidemia (SPID #26). This project is directed by D. Primerano and requires the input of several experts within the WV-INBRE program: J. Denvir PhD, database manager, Yulia Dementieva, genetic analyst, William Neal MD cardiovascular pediatrician, and research nurses. (d) Dr. Sara Knox at West Virginia University is studying the effect of diet on gene expression patterns in human leukocytes and endothelial cells. (e) Epicardial Fat Biomarkers in Patients with Coronary Artery Disease in the Appalachian Region (SPID #36). Project Director N. Santanam PhD. Marshall University. In the WV-INBRE II, we will strengthen patient recruitment into human studies by (1) adding a full time recruitment coordinator to guide the research nurses, complete IRB protocols and fine tune recruitment strategies, (2) adding the Department of Adolescent Medicine at the University of Kentucky as a recruitment site, and (3) increasing the amount of participant gift cards to $30.